Talk:Twitch/@comment-75.173.235.132-20121228235313
This is a build I like to use... it's particularly effective for team fights and for clearing minion waves, but does decent enough damage 1v1 too. Statikk Shiv - Avarice Blade builds into this, and this adds crit and attack speed, as well as movement speed. Twitch desperately needs movement speed, he's ridiculously slow. That said, I build it last to get the gold farm benefits of Avarice Blade as long as possible, and build Avarice Blade first. Beyond that, Runaan's Hurricane makes it build charges pretty fast and its effect can crit, in addition to dealing Magic Damage, making it almost as helpful as Armor PEnetration would be. The extra attack speed and crit chance as well as move speed beats Armor Pen when combined together however. If you prefer you can just sell Avarice Blade for a Phantom Dancer instead but I find the chain lightning from Shiv will deal more damage in team fights, while Phantom Dancers is probably slightly better one on one. Boots of Swiftness - Again, Twitch has absolutely terrible move speed. It's either this or Boots of Mobility, and I prefer not losing the move speed when I attack something. Eventually I put Alacrity on these for even better move speed. It bumps Twitch's move to 405... still barely keeping up with some other champs with other boot types. Infinite Edge - Twitch relies on autoattacks heavily, applying poison stacks and then using Expunge. Because of this, items that improve his auto attacks boost his damage output effectively. Infinite Edge does this very well. Runaan's Hurricane - Runaan's provides one of the highest attack speed boosts in the game. In addition, it applies on hit effects to three targets at once. This makes it extremely effective with Expunge, and in fact every hit with Spray and Pray shots will trigger it, you can rapidly build max stacks of venom on an enemy team and expunge for massive damage in team fights with this. Not only that, but it's one of the best items for pushing a lane, something Twitch normally does not do very well. Frozen Mallet - Adding 700 HP really helps a lot with Twitch's survivability, and the slowing effect can really help turn an almost kill into a kill. Blade of the Ruined King - More physical damage, life steal, and an on hit percentage of HP based damage effect that also heals Twitch, especially combined with Runaan's Hurricane? Win. The active isn't at all bad either. This is honestly a great item for any AD Carry but is especially good combined with Runaan's Hurricane. And there you have it, my build for Twitch, geared for team fights mostly even though as I said the one vs. one damage is quite nice, between all the attack speed and crit as well as the base damage from three of the items. Also due to all the AD this build creates, Expunge at max stacks will deal a lot of damage, over 600, and it's built for applying max stacks as fast as possible to an entire enemy team.